The Begining Of A Ending
by sir-black
Summary: *DONE!* My 1st chapter story. Haves action, love, humor, drama, and more! It is about vicious going to fight spike. Has julia, spike, vicious, gren, vt, zero, jet, faye, & the vans in it:> R&R plz/thanks enjoy
1. Getting Ready

I don't owned CB chars. I thought this up after I made Vicious's dream poem. I thought of this was going to follow before eps #5, but I think it would fit better somewhere between #25. Thanks for all who review my other stories. I hope to make this into a long chapter one. Hope you will like that and always please read and review:)  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
Lighting flash the dark, cool, almost empty room, lighting it up for a second and then going back to it creepy, yet very calm darkness. If you didn't blink and looked ever hard you could see the outline of a man. A man who had lost all self-control and was getting ready for war.  
  
He slid on his black coat and clipped the gold part of it together. His feather-friend, if it could be called a friend, squawking as if asking, "Where do you think you are going? You are being foolish. Stop this! You are going to fail and you will not come back, and if you don't come back who's going to feed me? I'm serious here man! If you don't come back I will eat your remains!"  
  
He than pick up his sword and removed it forms its sheath. He slowly started to polish it. His back turned away from the windows and the door. Mostly away from the bird.  
  
"Hey! You're not listening to me, boy! I want my dinner at 5'o'cloak sharp! Not 10'o'cloak, or five days later! Stop doing that! You know you can move on! Come on stop. Feeding me would make you feel better, I know it will buddy." The bird kept on squawking, but the man just ignored it.  
  
The bird flew away from its perch and sat on the man shoulder. "I'm sorry buddy. I get don't want you to get killed. I love you,,,while not really, I want my food!" The bird stopped with it's talking fit, quieting down, and nestled onto the man shoulder. The thunder pick up and the sword now shine from the polishing. The man looked it over, he seemed to be very satisfied with his work, and re-sheath the weapon back in its protective case.  
  
The man started to get off of the bed, onto his feet. "Don't leave, please. I need feed to come me alive!" The man slowly walked over to the bird's cage and took out it dish. He refilled it and took the dish, now fill with the bird's dinner back into the cage. The bird hopped off his shoulder and into its cage. "Yeah food! Wait, what about tomorrow?" The man slowly petted the bird on its head, looking it in the eye. Then we went over to his broken, fill size mirror and looked himself over one last time. He was ready for the upcoming fight.  
  
He picked up his sword and placed it around his waist. He then walked to the door and opens it. Lighting flash showing the man face, with tears that were dried up on his face. His eyes were filled with hatred for the two people he cared for the most. 'How can a person who was friends with two people.....grow so much as to hate them to the core, if they were his friends?' He turned to the bird. "Stay here. If I don't come back within two days then fly away."  
  
"But I don't want to stay behind and I don't want you to die." Then man then walked out of his cave of a room and down the long hallway, to his greatest battle yet. He knew he probably wouldn't come back alive, but at the moment he didn't care. His only regret was that his bird would have to find someone else to depend on. 


	2. The walk and past mermories

I don't own CB chars. This is the 2nd chapter in my story. Vicious is going more "insane" (as I like to call it) in his head. I hope you like this and please R&R.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
The hallway sickened him. They were bright white and clean. He would love to change the colors of the two walls to blood red with bits of blood's spot here and there. He hated them because they were something that represented richness and "good." All of his life, he only knew anger, depression, and hatred. Even when he thought that he found love, someone always had to come and take it away for him. He did nothing wrong. He always did what he was told. 'So why was everyone against him?'  
  
"Today is the day, Spike." He thought in his head. He knew that he let Spike live to long. For Spike was suppose to die three years ago. And he knew the dead were not suppose to be alive. For sure, he knew that he didn't see the ghost of his once best and only friend. He put his hands in his pocket and hung his head low, letting his sliver hair hide his pale face. It was something that he always did, when he didn't want anyone to see him. It was as if his hair help him to hide from the world. To help hide what he had become.  
  
For he had become a monster at heart and he was ashamed of it. For if it wasn't for Julia, he would see be happy. "Hmmm...Julia. You never did care, did you? No worries, it will all be over with soon." He told Julia almost everything about his past. Even the painful parts of it. He so connected to her. He would do anything that she wanted him to, even die for her. He couldn't help to think about not having her in his life.  
  
"How could you Julia? I love you; didn't that mean anything to you? I told you everything about my horrible past. Was that it? Was my past, what chased you away? No. No it wasn't. It was Spike. You loved him from the start. True, I was cold, but you knew why I was. He kept me warm and my heart was melting. And when it was done, you had to pull it out of my chest and walk all over it. How could YOU? Julia...."  
  
He reach the stair and walked slower, ignoring the voices of the people around him. He slowly walked down them one by one, waiting a second on each step before going to the next. He was to lost within his thoughts to listen to them. "They always had it easy. They didn't have a drunk father or a whore for a mother. They were never running away from the police or their fears. And they had someone to confront them when they had a nightmare. Well, they will have no one to confront them when the see the nightmare called Vicious." A thin yet happy smirk reached across his face and his eyes had the glint of evil and torture in them. He pull his head up and let his hair fall back into place. For he was planning something so unmerciful that if there was a god, may god had mercy on his cold soul. 'If he even had one.'  
  
As he reach the last step he smile for the first time after he meet Julia. He walked his cool yet villain walk to the door and open it. He stepped outside and went over to were his car and its driver waited for him. "Yes, they will scream with fear and wish they had done nicer to me."  
  
"But that will be nothing compared to the scream of you Julia, or even you Spike." 


	3. To Jupiter we go

I don't own CB chars. This is part 3 of my story. Sorry this is short, but I hope to write chap 4 soon. Hope you like and R&R please and thank you every much!:)  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
"Good Evening, Sir. To Jupiter Right?" The driver asked Vicious.  
  
"Yes, and make it quick." Vicious replied with dryness in his voice. He got into the black, slick, car and they drove to Jupiter. While inside the car Vicious went over his plans for the Red Dragons. He went through each step in his head, to make sure that there was no flaw in them. He was going to kill every one of those damn corpses if it was the last thing he did. Which it probably wouldn't be the last thing he did because he had other plans for that.  
  
He plan to set off a bomb in the building to kill off the bodyguards so he could slowly and painfully kill each one of the Vans. (A/N: I don't know what the "big shots" of the Red Dragons are called.) He was going to play a dangerous cat and mouse game with them. He was going to be the winner, no doubt about it. All he needed was the Red Eye from an old warrior and he could make the bomb within an hour or so. Then he would place it into the vents system. He would be long gone before the dumb nuts figured out his plan, while being far away to see the fire works of their bodies blow up. It was a perfect, twisted, revolting, idea. All for his insane mind. He smile at this, but it the darkness of the car, no one would have been able to see it.  
  
5:30pm. Within two more hours he would be on Jupiter and he could get the Red Eye for the warrior. Vicious didn't want to see him again, but he was the only one that Vicious knew had the special Red Eye for making the perfect bomb. "Well, a visit with him can't be bad; it would be for the best if got the Red Eye," thought Vicious. "All I need is that Red Eye. I would go through anything to get it." With that in thought Vicious fell asleep in the car. A little rest wouldn't hurt him, plus it would do him some good. "When I wake up I will be on Jupiter, and then everything will work out the way I plan. Maybe a little difficultly might come, but I will get what I want. I promise myself that."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh No! Who could Vicious be seeing on Jupiter to get the special Red Eye? (It is no toughie if you see eps #12 and 13 people.) 


	4. Well long time no see Brother

I don't own CB chars. This is part 4 of my story. This is out of place because I am making the relationship with some people different than what they are in the show. I plan on having VT show up somewhere in the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews even through I have mistakes in here and there. Hope ya like and please R&R.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
Vicious woke to the sound of the car stopping. It was now 7:30pm and we was on the outskirts of the city called the "Blue Crow." He liked this place because it was just as cold as his heart. No warmth or shelter from the cold climate, just like there was no warmth for him. He lost all of his feelings of sincerity when Julia had betrayed him. The thought of Julia disgusted him.  
  
"We are here, sir. I shall wait for you to come back here; unusually you have other plans?" The driver asked Vicious, while opening the door and letting Vicious out.  
  
"No, I don't. Wait here until I come back. I should be back within three hours or so." With that Vicious start to walk the long way, to the core of the city, where he knew that warrior would be. It started to snow harder, as the freezing wind picked up. To anyone on the planet would be cold and cover in layers of heavy clothing. But to Vicious the wind only warm his bones.  
  
Street hookers, Drug stealers, and any other people on the street, moved out of the way of Vicious. They all gave him funny looks as if "Why he is not wearing a coat? He will freeze to death." This only enlightens Vicious more, as he saw that these people were afraid of what the saw in him. Vicious could only smile at them, from behind his locks of silver hair. For he knew no one couldn't really see him smile, it would not be right for a man of his nature.  
  
Vicious looked at the sign of the building where he knew Gren worked. He always played his saxophone here for the people. Vicious didn't know why that stupid saxophone was so important to him. Maybe it was a part of Gren's soul that couldn't be forgotten. Whatever it was, it had no skin off of Vicious's nose. He walked into the bar, and sat down at the very back, where the shadows barely meet the light. He liked the darkness; it was one of his greatest alleys.  
  
There Gren was. At the font of the bar, playing out his soul on this saxophone. He was playing the same song the night that they meet on Titan. Vicious couldn't remember what the name of it was, only that it reminded him of past events that he wish to forget.  
  
"Would you like a drink sir?" The waiter asked.  
  
"No, I fine. Now be gone." Was Vicious replied.  
  
When Gren was done playing his number he thanked the crowd and begun to put his saxophone in its case. Vicious saw him talking to some purple-hair girl before he left the bar. "Hmm...same old same old. You never would change would you Gren?" Vicious thought in his head. Gren past him, and went outside of the bar, without a thought that Vicious was there in the shadows of the bar. Vicious got up for his seat and follow Gren.  
  
Vicious thought that Gren must be going back to his house, so he took a shot cut there. While inside of Gren's house, Vicious sat and waited for him to arrive. He was in no big hurry to get back. So he figured, let Gren take his time getting home. He would get what he wanted away.  
  
When Gren open his door he drop his saxophone's case on the floor and flick on the light. He took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. He stretched his arms and then turned around to face the couch. There to his surprise, sitting on the couch half in darkness and half in the light was a man he never thought he would see again.  
  
Vicious was the first to speak. "What? No greetings from you Gren? And here I thought you would be happy to see me?"  
  
Gren's replied, "well; long time no see brother."  
  
A/N: OH NO! Another cliffhanger and a BIG ONE. What will happen next? Stay turn for the next adventure of this insane story of mine 


	5. Talks and The search for Red Eye

I don't own CB char. This is chapter 5 of my story. (Like you didn't know) I love Gren and what I did to him in the end of this, I don't like, but it goes with the storyline. I don't know how to counties this, but I will find a way. Enjoy and please R&R.:)  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
"You know you are not my brother, Gren. You're only my half-brother so stop with the brother stuff already would ya?" Vicious's voice was down out cold and his eyes had a hint of annoyance in them.  
  
"Half-brother or whole, we're still related. Even if you like it or not." Gren replied with the same attitude. "It is not nice to sneak into other people's home and scared them half to death."  
  
"To bad. If I did scare you half to death, then you would be dead, because you already are half dead, dear brother."  
  
At this Gren smirk. "So, what brings you here? Last I knew you didn't want to see me again. You lock me away, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I do and too bad you are still not there rotting in that place."  
  
"Flattering will get you no where brother." Gren went to his ref, got some wine and started to pour himself a drink. "Would you care for some?"  
  
"No." Vicious was very impatience now. "Come now brother. You know why I am here. Where is it?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about brother." That said, Vicious got up from his chair and drew is sword out on Gren's neck.  
  
"Don't play mind games with me brother. That was what got you into jail the first place. I want that Red Eye so give it to me. Or I will kill you with no regrets and you know I will." Vicious drew his sword in closer on Gren's neck, so he would get the point (A/N: heheh....ok maybe it was just me who got that) and knew that he was serious. "This is no game that I am playing Gren."  
  
"You never will change will you Vicious? You will always be cold and heartless, won't you?" Gren looked his half-brother in the eye.  
  
"You know it best brother. Just like mother was, I am. But I'm not a whore like her either. Now give me the Red Eye."  
  
"I don't have it with me brother. I ship it out to some trucker last night." Gren push Vicious out of the way and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Who was the trucker?" Vicious said with anger in his voice, while he took his sword back into its case.  
  
"Someone called VT, I think." Gren smirk, "I knew you would want it. Julia told me you would. So I gave it to VT when she can to make her stops. She probably long gone here and the Red Eye is probably somewhere on Mars."  
  
Vicious's hand ball in fist. "Damn you brother. If I am like mother, than you are like you father. A bastard." He hit Gren on the jaw, knocking him to the ground. (A/N: like when Spike hit that Drug Stealer person) He left the house and walked madly to the car. "To Mars and NOW!"  
  
"Yes, sir, right away."  
  
"Damn you Julia and Gren. You will pay for my unhappiness." Vicious's eyes drew darker.  
  
Yeah that the end for this chapter. I don't know what to do next! Help me out! I know what I am going to do for the ending, but not chapter 6! Help and hopefully I can think of something that you will all like. Later Dayz: 


	6. Search for VT

I don't own CB char. This is part6. Sorry this is short too, but it was all the time I had to write. Hope you like and I will write a longer chapter for #7. Enjoy and please R&R.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
The car was doing 100mphs easily, well over the speed limit. Vicious didn't care if there were people in the way or not. All he wanted was the special Red Eye, without he couldn't carry out his plans. He had to find this VT person and get that shipment. Vicious only hope that he wasn't to late and that VT was still there on Mars. He would be there within about three hours. "Go as fast as you can"  
  
"Yes, sir," the driver replied and speed up more, trying to make up for lost time and trying not to anger Vicious any more then what he already was.  
  
Vicious reach Mars within two hours and six minutes, a record time for a speed racer driver. He didn't waste anytime for the driver to up open the car door for him. "Wait here until I come back." Vicious angrily told the driver from his seat and he raced down the street toward the truck stops. Vicious didn't know what the truck that VT drove looked like or what she looked like for that fact. He plan to blend in with the shadows and talk to some people around there to see if they knew whom it was. Someone had to know, because Vicious remember something about a famous truck driver named V something. So this person had to be this VT person that Gren sold the Red Eye to.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but would you know a certain VT?" Vicious asked one of the truckers in the truck stop.  
  
"VT? Sure I do, she like only the greatest trucker to live!" The man replied. He looked like he was going to continue and it wouldn't be a short convo so Vicious cut the man short.  
  
"Would you know where to find her?"  
  
"Oh yes! She should be in the Seven Bar right about now. She always orders a pink clam drink. You can't miss her, she always with her cat and has bright blonde hair." The man cheerfully told Vicious the news that he needed.  
  
"Thank you, sir." With that Vicious ran down the street to the Seven Bar and waited for this VT to show up. "It is so close, I know it is. I can taste it on my lips," Vicious thought as he went into the bar. 


	7. A new Alley?

I don't CB chars. This is part 7. I am making VT Vicious's partner. I love Gren and I don't mean to make him look bad. (I dislike Julia a little bit through but she is still cool) Please R&R and have fun!:)  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
Vicious hide in the shadows of the little bar, like he always did. There was no one with a cat there, and he was getting impatience. Time was running out for his plan, and he needed that Red Eye soon. "Damnit! Where is VT!" Vicious cruse in his head.  
  
"Yo VT! So great to see you! The usually right?" The bar tender called out to a girl with a cat and bright blonde hair.  
  
"You know me too well Chunk." VT smiled at the Chunk the bar tender and the cat meow.  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Vicious thought in his head and slowly move his way over to where VT sat at the front of the bar.  
  
"Thank you Chunk. Say you wouldn't happen to know someone with silver hair, with pale skin, and a black bird would you?" VT asked the Chunk.  
  
"No. Hadn't seen anyone like that today. Sorry VT."  
  
"What!?" Vicious scream in his thoughts. "How does she know me?"  
  
"Oh well, no biggie. I got this packet from him that is all;" VT took a sip of her pink clam drink.  
  
"Hmm...better get out of here and wait until there is no witness around before I confront her I guess." With that thought, Vicious changed the direction where he was walking and went out the bar unseen. He didn't know what to do or how to get her alone. He walked to the back of the bar, where he saw her trunk there. "Bingo." Vicious climbed into the back off the truck carefully, as not to be seen. There he waited in the passenger seat, for VT to come out.  
  
When VT was done her drink she paid Chunk and went back into her truck. "Well Zero, we still have a lot of packets to delivered so lets get going." The cat replied with a meow as if saying, "Ok VT."  
  
"Wait right there VT." At the sound of the unknown voice VT jump from shock. She try to get out of the truck out Vicious leap at her and grab her by her throat. "How do you know me?"  
  
"Gren told me who you were. Told be about you wanted the Red Eye and that I shouldn't give it to you, that I should delivered it to the Vans. To give them the upper hand to say." VT said within gasp for breath. Vicious let her go.  
  
"So, Gren was a traitor again." Vicious's voice was getting angrier.  
  
"Hey no sweat! I know whom Gren was working with, someone called Spike. I meet him awhile back, and I hate him. Told me that he was looking for someone called Julia and how he hated you. Told me if I ever saw you to run for my life." VT looked Vicious right in the eye. "But I don't like him because he is a bounty hunter. All bounty hunter are no good. So I took the Red Eye saying that I would give it to the Vans, but I had other plans. Like giving it to you." VT smiled at him.  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because I don't like and I know you don't either. Plus you can kill him and I will not have to seen him again. But if you will not, I could always work with him and give the Van the Red Eye."  
  
"I would and I could kill you now before you even got a chance too." Vicious smirk.  
  
VT smirk to match Vicious's one. "No you will not. If you were going to do that, you would have done it already." VT handed him the packet of Red Eye. "There ya go."  
  
"Why thank you Miss VT." Vicious smirk and got out of the truck heading back to his car and to back his bomb. He curled his lips into a smile. "This is working out better than what I plan it would. First I can killed the Vans and Spike, along with Julia and Gren the traitor. Plus I have a new alley." Vicious blend in the shadows more and he started to laugh a little bit.  
  
  
  
A/N: What will happen next? Will Vicious kill everyone? Will he turn on VT? Will he kill Gren for betraying him? (I don't know I haven't decided on that yet.) Stay turn for the next chapter in the beginning of an Ending! 


	8. The start of the Showdown

I don't own CB chars. This is chap 8 and this one sucks the most. I am thinking of having about 3 more chapters and then this will be over. This is the shortest one yet. Please r&r and enjoy.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A ENDING  
  
Vicious got into the car and drove to the dark side of Mars, where there was an abandoned church (A/N: the one in eps. #5) that he store the rest of the ingredients for his perfect bomb. He went into a secret room that looked much like a horror, medieval, dungeon, with lots of spider webs in every notch of the place. Once there, he open the packet of Red Eye and added it to his mixture. Very carefully he placed the substance into the bombshells. His eyes light up insanely that anyone there would have that he had gone crazy. He finished the bomb by adding the flint to it. "Haha. It is done! Now Spike, you will pay." Vicious smile that malevolence villain smile and went back to the sedan, so he could place it into the vent system of the Red Dragons. "Hmm....there is still one more thing before I can confront him once and for all."  
  
  
  
Spike knew that Vicious would be there at the Red Dragon. He got the call from Gren. He sense that Vicious was on his way.  
  
"You all right Spike? You seen tense."  
  
"You shouldn't be here Julia; it is me that he wants. You should get out of here." Spike looked lovely at her. "I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"Oh please! All this mushy-stuff is going to make me throw up!" Faye made a *ew* motion with her hands.  
  
"No Spike. Were all in this together. You, me, Faye, Gren, and Jet. Vicious will die today." Julia looked bond back to Spike.  
  
  
  
Vicious stop at his cave room for his bird. "Might as well take you along. You wouldn't find someone else, you stupid stubborn bird." The bird screech back at Vicious, as if he didn't knew that he would do that anyway. With his bird on his shoulder, Vicious walked out into his car and went to go fight Spike. "Just wait Spike, I will be there for you soon enough." 


	9. HELP! Not a chapter

Help please! I need some help on a good action/fight scene. I am planning on having the Red Dragons Building be in levels, with Spike on the top. Pease give me some ideas on how I should make Vicious get there, while making it somewhat cool. Thanks. Sir-Black 


	10. Walking in the heat of Battle

Soooooo sorry that this chapter took FOREVER. Thank to the 4 reviews I have so far. That makes me sooo happy. Hopefully I will have more and if SOMEONE IS ACTULLY reading this plz review and give me ideas seeing how no one gave me any last time I ask for some. Which was why this take so long to write. I promise the ending will be funny. Well enough with my rumbling , just read part 9 in this story now.  
  
THE BEINGING OF A ENDING  
  
The black car slowly came to a stop at the Red Dragons Headquarters. Vicious open his cold blue eyes and looked up at the building with so much hate, that if he wasn't so serious at the moment, he would have thrown up. He open the car door and his coat blew around him like the snake the Vans called him. He knew he was walking into a trap, which had no way out. He didn't care. He didn't care if he die and never walked out of that building, so long as he could see Spike die. Or even worst, killed Julia because that would leave a bigger hole in Spike's heart and Vicious knew that would kill Spike more, then cutting his throat open with the dull side of a knife.   
  
Vicious slowly walk to the front door and open them. Gun fire could be heard all around the place as he open the door, but he walked right into it as if nothing was happening around him. As if he was the only one in the world, just walking. He walked straight in a path up the stairs with his hands in his pocket and his head down with his sliver hair hiding his face. He knew he had people in the Red Dragons who saw his points of view about how the Vans should be replaced, and he knew that they would take care of the other followers of the Vans. So he need not worry about the people firing at him or were trying to. His followers would take care of the people on the first and second floor. All he need to worry about was the people on the third, fourth, and fifth floor. Where he knew Spike would be on the top. With that thought in his mind, his face turn cold and fill with hate. He started to run past the battle that was happening around him and run up the stairs to the second floor. All the while his followers shooting at the Vans followers, while the Vans followers shooting at them, when they should have been shooting at Vicious.   
  
(A/N: Ok I know that seems so not real but HEY! This is MY story and if I want Vicious to walk in a battle field and not get hurt I can. If it was OUR story then you can have it your way then. Plus I stay Vicious can walk past a battle fight and not get shoot because on the war of Titan he got all his training there so :P to you non believers)  
  
He ran past the people with ease, only killing the people that where in his way. He was like a bull, charging through the crowds of people firing at him, and not getting hurt. He did however get some starches here and there, but not big ones to injury him to stop going on to his goal. (A/N: ok now are you non-believes happy? He is hurt "some") Plus nothing could stop him from his goal, he was so close and he could see it, touch it, even taste it. It would be the best thing that every happened in his life.   
  
His followers were doing a good job, seeing how they got the some training as the Vans followers. They were doing their job great, making the Vans followers shoot at them and not Vicious. They were pretty equal and they did their job with such great honor. Vicious easily got past them and to the next floor. The second floor was the same as the first, people shooting at the enemy and nothing could be seem through the gun shoots, smoke, or blood of the people flying everywhere. It was a classic war scene and Vicious smile devilish (A/N: like in esp. 5 where he first smile before pushing Spike out the window) at the sight. He was loving everything about it. He love the smell of it and the sight was too beautiful for it to seem real. He only look for a complete of seconds. Knowing if he stay to long to look at the wonderful sight, he would be caught in it (those he would love to be) and wouldn't be able to reach his goal that he was so close to being right now. He run up the second flight of long stairs, taking about 4 or 5 steps at a time, reaching the third floor in a matter of minutes, where it usually took a person about 10 or 20 minutes to reach. He wasted no time in opening the door and busted right through. He walked to the middle of the floor and ready himself for a fight. Gun shots and screams of death could be heard faintly on the second floor. No one was on the third floor it seem. Slowly the door creaked shut and Vicious turn around, seeing it was Faye who shut the door. She had her gun in her hand pointing it at Vicious.  
  
'This well be a piece of cake seeing how she is so afraid of me.' Vicious thought and smile. "Why hello Miss. Valentine," he said in his dry sandpaper voice. (A/N: like in the ball room when he told her his name as Vicious.)  
  
Faye jump a little at the sound of his voice and fire a shoot at him, which he easily doge and run up behind her, placing his sword at her neck. Faye clearly show her fear which she was dispersing trying not to. She choke back the lump in her throat. "You know Miss. Valentine, the first rule in trying to kill some one is not to fear them." He push his sword closer to her throat, "The second rule is to shoot them and kill them. Also making sure you know how to use the gun." For the first time Faye saw his face and was scare to death.  
  
A/N: my back hurts and I feel this is a good place to stop writing and make all your people out there who are reading this SUFFER MORE by not letting you know what happens next. Heheheheh =) this WILL GET BETTER because the ending will be really funny and cool. But I just need some help getting those like chapters 10 and 11. So REVIWES would be very very very very nice. Thank you and because I don't know what to write next. I'm thinking maybe a little Vicious/Faye love thing or just have Vicious be the cool sexy man he is and kill the bitch =) (*sigh* got to love the evil ones with white hair and are great swords killers) 


	11. That is why I don't have a comrade

Me no ownies CB. Ok seeing how Fanfiction.net is down and seeing how I feel like writing more of this story I figure I would give you a treat and post on the 10 chapter. But that still means I want reviews Please Please Please! I would get on my knees and beg…..but I don't feel like it. This may sucks action wise but oh well and the next chapter might sucks action wise too. But I promise the ending is going to be funny. If not funny then insane funny. Just trust me on it. There might be about 3 more chapters and then I will be FINALLY done this story and I might start a new one, but I don't know right at the moment. Anyway, on with my story.  
  
  
THE BEINGING OF A ENDING  
  
"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with then, you dirt bag." Faye snapped back at him. She closed her eyes and swallow the fear in her throat down, waiting for the sword to slice her neck and her death to come fast to her.   
  
"Where would the fun be in it for me if I did that now? Killing you with one quick jerk of my blade would be all to easy and no fun." Vicious smile his devil grin towards her. Faye when she was doom, and that there was no way she could save her ass. "Plus you would be a easy target for making Spike come out and play." He grabbed her by her hair and drag her to the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Spike doesn't care about me, you know that don't you?" Faye try to break free of his hold. "All he cares about is Julia and seeing you dead."  
  
"I know. That is why you are the perfect bait for me." Vicious kept pushing her up the stairs. "I can use you for a human shield. Or better yet, when this is all down with I can just keep you as my pet, but of course if I did, I would have to cut your tongue out seeing how you talk way to much." He pull forcefully on her hair, while pushing her up the stairs.  
  
Faye then caught on to what his "pet" meant and try harder to break free. "NEVER! I WOULD NEVER TO YOURS! YOUR LOWER THEN SCRUM VICIUOS YOU KNOW THAT!" She said while struggling to break his hold on her, only making him tug on her violet hair more.  
  
"I know that Miss. Valentine but you would make the perfect lower then scrum's slave, if not that, then a nice centerpiece in the garden of death." He whisper in her ear and Faye shiver with the fear in knowing that she would die by his hands or worst off. They reach the door label the 4 floor. "Open it now." He command Faye to do so but she didn't. "Just what I thought. Another trap." He force the door open and threw Faye into the room. Two gun shots went off and Faye fell forward with her blood staining the floor around her body.  
  
"What the?" Jet said and run to Faye side. He check her for a pluses but find none, for she was dead. "Damnit Faye! Why didn't you say it was you coming up the stairs or why didn't you just stay on the ship like I told you to." Silent tears slowly started to run down his cheeks. Then out of no where a sword slice his throat and the floor was mix with both of the blood of Jet and Faye. "You. It's you. But how….You were no where to be find-" Jet fell forward on top of Faye, limbs twitching and blood cover Faye, while flowing down her body into the floor, and die.   
  
"That is why I don't have a comrade. They make you soft and they let your guard down. But they make great shields or distractions for you to run and hide in the shadows. Then you can strike with surprise, just like the cold hearted snake I am. That is why I wasn't to be find." Vicious spit on the dead body of Jet while saying that to the dead ex-police officer. "You should have known that, seeing how you where a police officer once. Some thing that simple, shouldn't have let me kill you so fast. That is why I won and you lost. Stupid human." He spit on Jet again and steadily made his way to the next couple of stairs that would lend him to the fifth floor and Spike. "I'm coming Spike, just wait a little longer and I promise to you that I will wake you up from your nightmare."  
  
Vicious reach the first step and stopped. 'It is so near that I am so excited by it.' He climbed on the first step and then the second one at a snail's paste. Then with the more thoughts of revenge that came to him, he started to go faster up the stairs, until he was running up them. "JUST WAIT SPIKE I'M ALMOST THERE TO KILL YOUR BASTRAD ASS AND END THIS NIGHTMARE FOR US!"  
  
A/N: ok I don't feel like writing more of this right now, I need help with Vicious/Spike action scene so it won't sucks totally. Please review and thankies: 


	12. Losing all of sanity and losing the figh...

I don't own CB char, yeah yeah yeah you know the drill. Sorry this took so long for all the people out there in reader-land that are actually reading this story. I have been busy with school and working on other stories. Plus I suck at action stuff and that is where I am in this story and I don't know what I want to do. Any who here it is, part 11.  
  
THE BEINGING TO A ENDING  
  
The stairs to the fifth floor had more then the other floors. That was how any of the building belonging to the Red Dragons were made. 'FUCK!' Thought Vicious has he was scurry up the remainders of the rungs. If the stairs to the fifth floor where like the other floors, he would have been there already. But these stairs just had to be different. They were spiral shape and had a good many more steps to them. They were design like this because the last floor would be where the clients take their client-ers and when they reach the fifth floor, they would kill them treacherously.   
  
Vicious's blood begun to boiled up in his veins. He was so closed to victory that he could taste it on his lips. Only a few more steps and he would be there. 'So close…So close,' his mind raced with this thought. Finally he was there to the door and wasted no time to stop or even think what kinds traps might have been set up form him. He busted the door open with a kick, bringing the bottom hinges off and making a hole in the door from the blow of his kick. He quickly withdrew his sword and waited like a snake already to kill at any sudden movement he saw. He saw none. Vicious didn't knew what to do next. He was so bloodlust for fight, that he didn't; think right. He thought he would see Spike, run towards him and cut his head off with one quick stab of his sword. Vicious took one carefully step forward, tightening his grip around the hilt of the sword, and tense his muscles more.  
  
From his left a gun shot was fire at him, and he quickly dodge the thing and went towards it, slicing the boxes that were in the way. 'A decoy, FUCK!' Vicious turn around and barely miss the second shot coming to him, slicing his cheek a little bit. He hide behind the boxes where the decoy dumpy was. He knew that Spike wasn't going to let this be an easy victory for him. If he wanted to kill Spike so bad, then he would have to put up a good fight and whoever was the best or lasted the longest, would have the joy and sweet satisfaction of seeing the other die at the other's hands. Vicious made to rethink this over, seeing how he walked in just on his bloodlust and love for killing. He knew that there must have been another decoy around the place, so he had to be careful. He come to far and to close to lose it all know.  
  
He saw movement form his right and jump over the boxes and slice the thing he saw which was the other decoy. More gun fire was heard and Vicious didn't know what to do. There was shadows moving from all over and Vicious wanted to cut through them all. "Stand up and fight you coward!" Vicious called out towards the shadows and them all movement stopped. Vicious move to the center of the room and waited for Spike to all himself. He was tense and was ready for any fight. What he saw that come out of the shadows was Julia with gun in hand already to shoot, not Spike.   
'No!' His mind thought. This wasn't how he picture it to be. It was suppose to be just him and Spike fighting not Julia. Julia was suppose to be dead by now. His heart ached over the pain that she gave him. He didn't know what to do now. He heard noise behind him, Spike slowly come out of the shadows with his gun point at his head. He was trapped and confused. It was as if the room was spinning around him and he lost all of his self control. He didn't know how to act now. This was so far from what he dream about each night. He felt it was in quick sand and couldn't get out. He wanted to run away and fight for another day, when everything was his way. He looked back and forth from Spike and Julia and loosen his grip on the sword. He didn't know which one to kill first and he knew that if he went for one that the other one would kill him.  
  
"Give it up Vicious, you lost." Julia said.  
  
"GIVE IT UP!?" Vicious had now lost all of his control and his sanity. "Me? GIVE IT UP? I gave EVERYTHING up to be with you and you cheating on my best friend was now you repaid me? I gave you everything and anything your selfish little heart wanted and you tore my heart out and walked all over it!" Vicious dropped his sword and made the gesture with his hand has if he was pulling his own heart out. Vicious totally forgot about Spike behind him and walked over to Julia, with all of his attention to her, while Spike grab Vicious only weapon away from him. "I would have die for you Julia! I would have done anything for you and you dump me! How could YOU have done that! I GAVE YOU MY SOUL JULIA! MY SOUL!!!!!" He scream at her and felled to the floor in front of her and Vicious lost all of his sanity. The only thing he could do was lay there while saying 'I gave you my soul,' and it looked like the end of the snake who was the best of the best.  
  
Spike hugged Julia away from Vicious and called from backup on his cell phone.  
  
A/N: Ok Ok so that suck, but I have one chapter to go! Don't worry Vicious's fan, I may have made Vicious look weak, but he will have the last laugh. I promise. Only 1 chapter left so stay tune and review are always nice: 


	13. The laughter of the Insane Man, who won

YEAH!!! Finally, this is done! Done! DONE! And it only took me like half of the year to finished it. Thanks to the 5 reviewers that have review so far and stay with me, throughout this story. I know that other chapters may have suck or were weak and that there were probably a lot of spelling mistakes. Anyway, this has a twisted surprise/sweet ending, which DUH, you have to read to find out. So here it is the last chapter for my 1st long chapter CB or any kind of that matter, enjoy.  
  
THE BEGINGING TO A ENDING  
  
"Will he be ok in there?" Julia asked one of the doctors at the hospitals, looking into the room that kept him, which had a air around it has fearful.  
  
"Don't worry Miss. He is not going to hurt or kill anyone else. He will be safe here, and we will take good care of him." The doctor told Julia and the rest of the group, making sure that this would be the best help for Vicious. The doctor close and lock the door, within it was Vicious in a straight jacket, tied up extra good, so he wouldn't be able to free himself at all. Also the walls were padded so even if any sanity come back to him, he wouldn't be able to kill himself. It looked like he was suck in this room for the rest of his life. There was only one small window, up high, were barely any sunlight came into the room. Vicious wouldn't be able to reach it because of its height or wouldn't be able to go out it, because of its size. While closing the door, Vicious had that evil smile on his face. The smile that so many of his victims had seen before. The smile of an insane man, with a thirst for blood.  
  
'Mwahaha.' His smile grew bigger and more creepy. 'They think that I am caught and done for. Hehe, they think that they are free and that the big old guy is end and can NEVER hurt them again. Hehe, what fools they are. Don't they know that, the last person to laugh, always get the laugh!' His smile grew large in the dark.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about him anymore, Julia." Spike took her hand while going out of the "nuthouse hospital" where they put Vicious in, seeing how at the fight, he lost all control over his mind. "He will never find us again. We can live happy and free."  
  
"Yes." She smile back at him. (A/N: EW GRAG ME WITH A SPOON! CAN'T STAND LOVE SCENCES WITH THOSE TWO.) "But, I still feel a little sorry for him." Her smile fell.  
  
"DON'T!" Gren said. "He would NEVER feel sorry for you and you know it."  
  
"Yes, your right Gren."  
  
"Like always." He smirk. "Just to bad Jet and Faye were kill."  
  
"Yes, but we can't let that get us down." Spike said in a voice of victory. "We lost friends, but it was worth it. We won." All three of them smile at the thought of Vicious never being able to get out of that place. Just then a truck, went by, making Gren remember something.  
  
"Oh, if I am going with you guys, I better get some of my things."  
  
"That's a good idea, I will help you." Julia offered.  
  
"Yeah, you two go. I will go back to the ship and get everything ready there." Spike agree. Julia and Gren went to Gren's house to get his things. (A/N: ok I know Gren's house is on Jupiter and the fight was on Mars, so I am changing Gren's house and putting it on Mars because I can :P) Within five seconds of their entering in the house, (A/N: or apartment if you want to call it that) there was an explosion inside of it that made it fall to the ground. A kind, that if anyone was in it, they would don't be coming out of there alive.  
  
All the happiness in Spike's face fell as he knew what had happened. "NOOO!!!!! JUILA!!!!" Silent tears ran down his cheeks, while cops and firefighter's cars pulled up to the building. He knew that both Julia and Gren were dead, along with Jet and Faye. He had no one. (A/N: Ed is somewhere just not in this story.) He was alone. Just like Vicious had told him all those years ago.   
  
'Stay away from her, she is dangerous. You get too involved with her, and everyone that you know and love, with die.' Spike just there on the ground and cried.  
  
  
From out of space, VT was leaving Mars to go deliver a package to Saturn. "Now that wasn't just a hard thing to do, how was it Zeros." She said while petting her cat and remember how she just left the package that Vicious's told her too, at the place. IT was his bomb that he had made earlier.  
  
  
And somewhere on the wind if anyone was listening to it, you could have heard the insane chilly laughter of an insane man, who plan out his revenge and got it, all in the done.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Sorry if this reminded anyone of 9/11. I didn't mean to do it that way and I had this plan this all out before it. So Like, Dislike? Great ending I would say :P Reviews are always nice. See Ya people around! 


End file.
